


Enchanted

by starlighttrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: AnastasiaAU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by a Movie, Ken and Leo will show up somwhere, Keo will shine through, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravi is just there for laughs, Sassy Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighttrash/pseuds/starlighttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil wizard, Rasputin, puts a hex on the royal Hans and young Sanghyuk disappears when their palace is overrun. Years later, the Grand Duchess offers a reward for Sanghyuk's return. Two scheming Russians Hongbin and Ravi, planning to pawn off a phony, hold auditions and choose an orphan boy, Hyuk, who has a remarkable resemblance to the missing prince. They bring him to Paris for the reward, not knowing he's the real Sanghyuk.</p><p>A Anastasia AU for the VIXX pairing HyukBin. I was inspired by @starsandsaints on twitter, who talked about an Anastasia AU for the pairing (all credit for inspiration goes to her), so I was all like, "omfg I need that in my life!" Saddly when I looked for one there wasn't any, sooo I decided, what the hell, let's see what I can do. Also, this is cross posted on AFF and Wattpad.</p><p>P.S. This is HEAVILY based off the movie "Anastasia", so all main ideas are credited to the writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

Hyuk's P.O.V.

Finally, we reach the old abandoned palace and head to the front doors.

I really hope that Hongbin person is here, like the old lady was saying. If he’s not then this is a huge waste.

 

While walking through the grand front part of the yard, I look at the heavily covered ground in aw. The entire front lawn has a blanket of pure white snow, that seems like it’s shimmering. Well with the sun slightly setting, the shine does bounce off the crystaled snow, so I guess the ground really is shimmering.

As I continue to walk forward, I keep having this strange feeling. Even though the palace is abandoned and left alone I can’t seem to shake my awareness of how alive the place feels.

Upon stepping up the huge cement stairs and arriving at the doors, I notice that the huge entrance is boarded up. Great this may be more difficu-

My thoughts are abruptly stopped when Pooka runs under the boarded up entryway, from one of the small holes at the bottom, where the wood has begun to rot away.

“Pooka!” I whisper yell, while bending down to see where he went. “Pooka! Pooka, where are you!” I whisper once more and look in between the boards for any signs of the dumb dog. Getting a little frustrated with the whole situation, I stand back up and place my hands on one of the loose boards. I stare determinedly at the wood and take in a huge breath of air and with a extended huff, I pull as hard as I can. I begin to feel the wood and nails loosen and this gets me more excited, so the next tug is even harder then the first. “Errrahh!” I let out a groan and suddenly feel the boards come completely off. But what I didn’t notice is that I used too much strength and the next thing I know I’m falling on the ground.

Hongbin's P.O.V.

After having one of the most annoying days of my life, I finally am able to relax. I’m currently sitting in one of the palace rooms that Ravi and I have converted into living quarters. The fireplace is in full blaze and I’m enjoying a cup of scorching tea.

I let out a sigh after taking a sip and place my cup on the small round table in front of me. Letting my eyes slip shut I begin to lean back into my chair and just listen to the crackling of the fire wood coming from across the cozy room. I can occasionally hear Ravi scoop his spoon into his stew and bring the tasteless liquid to his lips as he slurps it up. I would comment and tell him to, ‘shut the hell up’, but I’m too worn out to even speak.

While on the verge of drifting off to sleep, I suddenly hear a muffled crash, or something along the lines of a bang. This startles me enough to sit up abruptly and look around to dim lit room. I then look to Ravi, who is standing near the fireplace, bowl in hand, and is oblivious to the world.

“Did you hear something?” I ask in a curious tone, while scooting to the edge of my seat.

Ravi then turns his head slowly and stares at me with a blank face. I wait impatiently for his answer. He then raises both eyebrows and answers, “Huh?” while bring the spoon back up to his mouth, he shakes his head and says “No”, before continuing eating.

I swear, I’m going to blow up on that big idiot one day and it won’t be pretty. I think bitterly to myself.

Moving my chair back a little, I stand up and head to investigate the sound.

Hyuk's P.O.V.

“Ommf” I let out through my mouth, but is a little muffled due to the scarf that’s wrapped tightly around my neck and mouth for warmth. The stinging sensation from the frozen ground, brings me back to reality and I stand up swiftly.


End file.
